Powerpuff
by Bloody-Falcon
Summary: Waking up in a mysterious room with a strange note left for her and no memory of her past life the Girl must survive in the world she has awaken in with strange new abilities and two friends with similar powers. AU please R & R


Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls in any way or form

The girl awoke groggily, her muscles were sore and her mind was hazy. _Where am I? _She thought.

She awoke in a small apartment just big enough for the bed and a dresser beside it, there wasn't even a window on the wall. The soft bed she had slept in was not her own, that she knew, but it didn't help her in the least. She looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a black blouse with silver running down it and a loose belt around it along with matching shorts. Thin black bracelets circles one wrist and a large metal bracelet was on the other. Did she ever own clothes like these? Beside the bed on the small dresser with a single note on it, it read:

Be careful, my little Blossom, the world is yours to take now.

With no signature the note confused even more. She tried to remember how she had gotten to where she was, but nothing came to her. She searched the room for anything else that might help her remember but there was nothing, the room was completely empty.

She stared at the note again. What did it mean that the world was hers to take? She placed the note into her pocket and walked towards the single door to the room, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. The door opened with ease out into a small hallway, with only single door at the end other than the one she had just exited.

Slowly, she walked down the hall, making sure she kept her eyes peeled for anything that might come at her or some sort of camera. Though there was nothing that she could see. Once at the door she took a deep breath and pushed it open. It led to a stairwell that spiraled down towards ground level, she hoped.

Each footstep echoed through the stairwell, pounding in her ears when they reached her again and again. She must have been high up in the building; she figured it must have taken a half hour to walk down to the bottom of the stairs. Once again only a single door was there for her to go through, like a rat in some kind of experiment.

Was that it was she some sort of rat now? Are there people watching her, taking notes on their little clipboards not caring about what happens to her? _ I'm not some experiment for people to gawk at. _She thought fervently.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. It opened up into a large empty lobby with only a single mirror on the wall for decoration. Wide double doors at the far end, she knew, led outside. She ran toward the doors, eager to be out of the building. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she ran past it. And skidded to a stop.

She didn't recognize the girl staring back at her, wearing the black and silver clothes was a pretty girl with long light red hair pulled into a ponytail with a purple bow. The face that stared back at her with red eyes, the same shade as her hair, showed surprise at seeing her.

She stared at the mysterious girl, which could only be her, for a few minutes. Not understanding how it was possible, what had happened to her? She gingerly touched her face, seeing the girl in the mirror do the same. She took a lock of her hair and looked at it, disbelieving what she saw. It truly was a light red color, almost pink.

What did these people do to her? What had happened to her face and body? Maybe they just dyed her hair. That was a simple enough explanation. But what about that rest of her? Plastic surgery? It was possible, but why. Why couldn't they leave her body the way it was, with its ordinary…

Her eyes widened, she couldn't remember her old hair color or her old face. All she knew was that the face she had now wasn't the face she had then.

She ran towards the doors, hoping they would lead her outside. There had to be a place where she would be able to find help. She reached for the door handle and pulled. They were locked.

Panic and fear pushed out all curiosity she had had before that point. She began to pound on the doors, tears formed on the brim of her wide eyes. In her frantic state she didn't notice the strange indentations she was forcing into the doors. With one final hit, the doors were ripped from their hinges and soared through the now visible street.

People on the other side of the doors, who had noticed the indentations emerging from the door, quickly ducked and ran screaming out of the way. The door hit the side of a passing car, knocking it over on its side. Other cars swerved to miss it, hitting other cars or flipping over in the process.

Chaos broke out in the street, people ran from the cars that were piling up. Before running, some of the people gave the girl a strange look, as if blaming her for what had happened.

The girl looked on in horror at the scene in front of her, not understanding what had happened. Why were the people looking at her like they were?

She began to run in the same direction as the other people, trying to ignore the strange stares the people were giving her. Though there was one she couldn't ignore. Another girl around her age was running on the other side of the street, but her stare seemed to burn into the girl's skull.

From what she could see the other girl was just as tall as she was with short black hair just above her shoulders. From the way she as running, and her one piece black jumpsuit, it was easy to tell that she worked out and ran regularly. The other girl looked at her with a look a great hatred as if she had just ruined something. But what?

At the next alleyway, she quickly ducked into hoping to escape from the chaos and the girl's stare. She looked back to see the other girl quickly cross the street, running toward the same alleyway; her eyes never leaving her own.

Before the other girl got any closer, she turned and ran from her.

"Wait up!" Yelled the other girl as if she knew her and expected her to wait. She didn't.

She ran out from behind the buildings and into the crowded street again, police cars were rushing passed her towards the scene of the accident. Nobody paid her any attention anymore, apparently all the people who had seen her escape had run far away. The people around were the ones attracted from other places by the pandemonium.

She looked back again, the other girl was still chasing after her. People pushed and yelled at her as she bumped into them rather hard; the other girl weaved around the people without any difficulty and catching up quickly.

She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun her for very long, how was she going to get her off her trail. She ducked into another alley, hoping the people would have blocked her from the other girl's view. They didn't. The people actually seemed to be slowing down, as if moving in slow motion.

Ignoring the people's strange behavior, she looked for a way to escape. Up ahead of her she saw a fire-escape ladder; if she was able to reach it she might be able to escape the other girl on the roof.

Without slowing down she ran towards the ladder and jumped hoping to reach it. The wind rushed passed her, the ladder shrank beneath her along with the alleyway. She watched as the building's windows rush passed her as if the building itself was falling until the roof came into view. Without any thought, she lunged towards it and fell face forward onto the concrete.

Shaking, she picked herself up and looked around at the roof of the apartment building. How was she able to do that? What had those people done to her? She stumbled of the edge of the roof and looked down; the other girl was nowhere to be seen. She let out a sigh of relief and…

"Not used to it, are you?"

She froze, even though she only heard the voice once before she recognized it instantly. She turned around quickly; the other girl was standing not ten feet from her.

"How did you get up here so quickly?" She asked

The other girl seemed to be amused by the question, "Well, that's a stupid question. The same way you did, duh, though you were pretty clumsy about it."

"What d-do you want w-with m-me?"

"I just wanted to know what the hell is wrong with you, throwing that door into traffic like that. Now people are going to ask questions, is that what you want?"

"Q-questions? What are you talking about? I didn't do that to the door."

"Right and you didn't just fly up here." She didn't miss the heavy sarcasm in the other girl's voice.

"F-f-fly, what are you talking about. Who are you?"

The other girl looked at her for a few moments, "Do you really not know what you are?"

She shook her head and softly said, "No."

The other girl let out a small chuckle, "Well, that explains why you did what you did to that door. No control. When did you wake up?"

"Um…I d-don't know. Not long ago. Do you know what those people made me into?"

"Is that so? Well I'd like to tell you what we are but to tell the truth they didn't explain it all that well to me."

"You had people explain things to you?"

"Not really, they just didn't know I was listening. Wasn't there any people there when you woke up?'"

The girl shook her head again, "I just woke up in that building alone, I didn't know where I was. I was so scared." She still was and she knew the other girl knew she was.

"They didn't leave you anything?"

The girl thought for a second, and then she remembered the note, "Yeah, they left me a note."

She took the note from out of her pocket and handed it to the other girl, "Blossom? Is that your name?"

"No, my name is…" She stopped to think, she actually had to try and think of what her name was. The other girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her questionably. She frantically searched her mind for any hint of a name, but like her old face nothing came to her. She had forgotten her name. In desperation, she tried to remember anything from her old life. Nothing came to her.

"You don't remember your name do you?" asked the other girl.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. She only shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Then I'm calling you Blossom for the time being."

_Blossom?_ She thought, testing it out to see how it sounded. She decided it would do for the time being. "What about you? What did you do when you woke up? What's your name?"

"I can't remember my old name either. The first thing I remember was waking up in a white room with people all around me, at first I thought it was a hospital room but I soon learned it wasn't. They did things to us, others too, we're super strong and super fast. We can fly and there are probably things we can do that I have no idea about. I've only been awake for about a week.

"When I saw that they were doing things to me I got angry and broke free. They tried to stop me; they used these weird laser guns on me, but I got passed them all and broke free. I was so much stronger and faster than they were; it was pretty easy.

"After getting away I hid inside the vents, no one saw me go inside so I knew I was safe as long as I closed the entrance after I went in.

"While inside I crawled around, trying to be as quiet as possible, until I overheard some of the doctors talking.

'Utonium said this might have been a possibility with the girls.' One of them said.

'Yeah, well there is a reason that he was kicked out of the program. If you remember, he was one of the few who said it couldn't be done. We proved him wrong once and we'll do it again.'

'Yeah I hope so, the higher ups won't be too happy if we don't get her back.' The doctor really seemed worried about himself

'Which on had escaped?'

'Experiment BC.' When he said this the other one got a scared looked on his face.

'She's one of the successful ones; if she gets out we're all as good as dead.'

'Well we just have to make sure that doesn't happen.'

"They both nodded to each other and walked away from the vent. With that small conversation I knew that they had done things to me to make me whatever I was. So crawling through the vents I eventually got outside and ran away as fast as I could. As you could imagine I got pretty far.

"Like I said before that was only a week ago, I've been practicing at night in a desert near here; I suggest you do the same before you cause another 'accident'. Also ever since I escaped I have been trying to find this Utonium guy, he seemed to be the most likely candidate to tell me what the hell happened to me. But so far I've had no luck.

"None of the matters right now, I guess. The desert I practice is to the west of the city," She pointed to her right before going on, "you should try flying there at night. I've got to get going, so be careful. People are going to ask questions and if you don't have the answers they want who knows what they'll do."

Without another word or even a glance in her direction, she walked passed Blossom and began to climb down the ladder, leaving her alone to think on what the girl had told her. An experiment? She had already figured that she was something along those lines. The other girl was a successful experiment. Was Blossom a success, or was she a failure and never meant to wake up? Were there others like them around the city? Have any others escaped?

She sighed and, exhausted from the day she had just had, she sat down on the roof of the apartment building until night fell. Thinking of what she would do, she decided that she would take the other girls advice.

She couldn't ignore the strange things that had happened that day: the door was most likely the strength the girl had mentioned, the people seemingly moving in slow motion was likely the speed, her jump onto the roof obviously flight.

_What am I?_ She thought._ What was I meant to do?_

Once the sun went down she stood up, surprised that she wasn't hungry in the least, and went to the west side of the roof. The other girl was right; she couldn't go around without any control. Who knew how many people got hurt when that door went into the heavy traffic.

Concentrating on the dark horizon in front of her, she jumped off the roof. For a second she thought she was going to fall to the ground and die. She didn't. She stayed suspended in the air, flying. The moment of surprise passed quickly.

She pushed herself forward, hoping no one would see her, flying clumsily through the air. She would get a little practice on then she would try to find a purpose. Maybe, once she learned, she could do some good with her powers. After all, the world was now hers to take.


End file.
